


Last Goodbye

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: A story that takes place after things go wrong in Cyberlife Tower.





	Last Goodbye

The Cyberlife tower was devoid of life, the employees and soldiers all fled when the androids had risen from the very epicenter of their creators. It was certainly different, and definitely easier now to enter than it had been when Connor had first walked into the building just hours before.

"Connor model identified." The scanner activated the moment Connor was in range, interrupting the silence of the RK800's solo walk through the lobby towards the elevator. Opening the door and stepping on, he once again used the voice of agent 54 to send the elevator down to the warehouse.

He was still there, as Connor had expected. Corpses could only get up and walk in human media. But the sight of him lying still and silent made Connor's LED briefly flash red as the Android knelt down, lifting the human into his arms. "Come on, Hank. Let's get you home."

**•••••**

The Detroit Police Department was still open, even at three in the morning. The only person in sight when Connor walked in the precinct was an exhausted human receptionist, whom had frozen in his seat the second the Android had stumbled in with the lieutenant limp in his arms.

"I need to speak to Captain Fowler. It's important."

The receptionist waved the RK800 through, voice seemingly lost until the android stepped through the gate. "What did you do to him?" The young man didn't receive an answer.

There were no officers in the building, all out keeping an eye on Detroit's citizens and helping with evacuations. The only other living human remaining behind was Fowler, seated behind his desk per usual as he helped direct his teams over the phone.

Connor walked up to the office, carefully shifting Hank's weight in his arms before tapping on the window. The Captain glanced over at him, a look of irritation turning to confusion to horror. Fowler lept out of his chair, practically sprinting toward the door and throwing it open.

"What the fuck happened?!"

"He sacrificed himself for me." Connor hadn't realized until he glimpsed his reflection in the window that tears were steaming down his face, LED a swirling mess of red. "I couldn't save him."

"Hank... Jesus Christ."

**•••••**

The service was almost a week later, set up a few miles out of Detroit so it wouldn't be affected by the rules of evacuation. Connor  looked in the mirror, fixing his tie one last time and brushing the dog hair off his jacket before exiting the bathroom and entering the hall. The parlour was semi-crowded, full of people who had known Hank throughout his life. Even Gavin had shown his ugly mug, though the RK800 had to refrain from decking the detective where he stood as he commented a few not so nice things about the lieutenant.

As his gaze skimmed over the coffin, a hand on his shoulder startled Connor and he turned his head.

"You doing alright?" The double-colored gaze of the deviant leader was looking at him worriedly, North and Simon standing behind him. The three were the only other androids at the funeral, there to support Connor at his request so he wouldn't be alone.

Connor's LED flashed red for only a second as he looked back toward the open coffin, where Hank was lying. "... Yes. I'm fine."

Fowler spoke first, when the service finally began. Talking about how he and Hank had first met, of how proud he had been when his friend became the youngest DPD lieutenant, and how he had watched his friend lose himself after Cole's death. And that he hoped Hank and Cole were reunited, wherever that may be.

A few others spoke, some that had worked with Hank at the DPD and others that were friends who had lost contact after Cole had died. The service was surprisingly long for such a small group of people, and after two hours started winding down. As the last scheduled speaker finished and stepped away from the podium, Connor found himself looking up at Captain Fowler.

"Alright, you piece of plastic. Your turn."

"... Excuse me?" Connor's LED flickered yellow, the Android confused.

"For some reason he had grown a soft spot for you. So go up and say a few words."

A glance back at the trio and a thumbs up from Markus propelled Connor to stand, making his way to the podium as his LED seemed to be a permanently flashing yellow.

There was a murmur from the gathered group as Connor put his hands on the podium like the previous speakers had done. He could feel their gazes drift from his LED to the bright blue band on his right arm, the only splash of color on his otherwise black outfit and sensed their confusion as to why an Android was at the funeral of one who had despised them.

Everyone who had spoken had brought papers, having had time in the past week to prepare what they wanted to say. Connor had nothing, and now that he was in this situation he had no idea what to do or say.

"Hello. My name is Connor." The group went silent as the Android spoke, and when he he finished the introduction the only sound that could be heard was Connor's fingers tapping uncertainty on the side of the podium. "I haven't known Lieutenant... I didn't know Hank very long, and at first we didn't quite get along... But Hank was killed protecting me."

Another murmur started up, Gavin cracking a joke at Connor's expense as the Android trailed off, feeling like his circuits were fried. He struggled to come up with more to say, but he was so... inexperienced with any of this. He began to feel panicked, he had no idea what to do! Only a few weeks ago he was just a machine, a being that couldn't feel or think.

And with that thought, the panic began to recede, fading into relief.

Connor thought. He thought of saving Hank from dangling off the roof. Thought of a gun pointed at his head, the man behind it reacting with the Android's response of nothing. Of leaving Kamski's house, a warm smile and a gentle hand on his shoulder that lessoned the dread of facing Amanda after failing to shoot Chloe.

His LED flashed yellow once more before being overcome by blue, making Connor smile.

"Hank saved me, even before we were in the situation where he saved my life." The group went silent, all focusing back on the Android spoke once more. "As I adapted to his personality, I began to change. Once focused only on my mission, working with Hank forced me to override my orders and logic to become less like a machine. In the short time we worked together, he became my first friend as he helped me... Become Human. Break free of my programming, and become who he wanted to see me become. With Hank's help, I became more than I was programmed to be. He helped me discover who I am, and I-"

_I will never be able to repay him._

His LED flashed red and Connor jerked away from the podium. "And-And... And that's all." He stumbled back to his seat, LED yellow as the gathering watched him in surprise.

After a tense moment of silence, Fowler stood and directed the end of the funeral. He thanked everyone for coming and said a few other things, but Connor didn't hear, lost in thought.

Connor jolted as Markus put a hand on his shoulder, the RK200 standing over the detective. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I... Yes, I'm fine." Connor got to his feet, subconsciously scanning the room and finding that the room had mostly cleared out. Other than the four androids, Fowler and two other men were the only ones remaining in the room.

"Everyone is getting ready to leave for the cemetery. Are you going along, or are you heading back to Sumo?"

Connor didn't respond, gaze focused on the two men working on the coffin. He watched them walk around the side of it, murmuring to each other as the prepped the coffin... Then shut the lid.

_"I'm gonna miss you, Connor..."_

Connor's legs gave out as his LED flashed bright red, Markus catching him before he hit the ground. "Connor? Connor!" Tears steaming down his face, the RK800 gave no answer.


End file.
